A breath of hope
Lilith continued to thouroughly search the crumbling cavern for a possible escape . The darkness now enveloped her brittle shape as she wordlessly plunged into the thick expanse of her forced confinement. Calmly she began to exert small pockets of air overly aware that oxygen had now become vitaly expensive . The ruptured cavern walls had nowcut off the tiny slivers of airways that had previously ran through the bowels of the aincient formation.The air would last no more than three days she wagered . Shaking her head doubtfully lilith reached instinctively into the patched pocket on her waist . A second later her smooth hand reappeared this time grasping a cylinder shape bulb. Raising her Hyperion made firearm the girl aligned the blue paned bulb with roof of the chamber and carefully screwed the thickkened glass shape into a hole consisting of corresponding grooves. Immediately the bulb came to life , the spectralls of light illuminationg the glistening cavern walls. The weapons well sized battery continued to fuel the impreesive aura as Lilith made way thouroughout her imprisonment. Curiously she scanned the walls trying to interperate the alien markings that covered them. It almost seemed as if each design relayed a story , a portal of time long since forgotten. The ancient markings consisted only of foregin figures. Liliths theory was that the engravings were made long before the arrival of humans for they exhibited no sign of human origin and furthermore depicted strange beasts engaged in combat with that of Eridian born. By the time the walls of storylike art wound down however Lilith gradually beagn to noticed that the vestiges of the designs began to contrast from the originall applications. Eventually Lilith encountere the final illustration witch portrayed what seemed to be several humans trampling upon the fallen bodies of the eridian race. In there hands they carried weapons of an alien design . Then there was a line of human soldiers . In there hands they cradled the eridian weapons which as the line progressed began to evlove into models of manmade proportion. The weapons beagn to look oddly similiar then a second later Lilith understood. With a slow gesture she raised her her faithful firearm . The Crimson coat of raritie continued to refract rays of concentrated light. Across the intriquette cahmber of her weapon the word Hyperion stood out in the darkness. She cherished her collection of hyperion models each one diverse and different from the previous . NOw quietly lowering her weapon once again Liliths eyes returned to the fractured illustrations. This time she studie the tiny figures a bit more carefully. A few minutes later she found what she had been looking for. It only proved her theory to be true. The weapons she carried always seemed a bit unreal. Too precise, to efficient, almost as if the technology had been ....stolen. Carefully she scraped away a smudge of dirt blanketing the last figure on the wall. The being cradled his weapon proudly for it had been completely transformed . On the chamber of gun a smudged word carresed its frame . This word was not alien...it was human. Lilith squinted to make out the barely eligible txt. The ever so small title read........HYPERION 12:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC)jesswill89 Category:Fanfiction